


Détente

by dedtom91



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Oral Sex, This fic is kind of mean to Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedtom91/pseuds/dedtom91
Summary: Yuuri is lonely, cold and anxious after the Rostlecom Cup. With Victor in Japan, he hasto rely on another Russian to cheer him up.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Détente

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing anything in a very long time, so any feedback or constructive criticism is very much appreciated. I feel like there aren't enough fics for this pair, so I wanted to write a (relatively) fluffy fic with them. I didn't specify Yurio's age, so he can be whatever age you are comfortable with.

Yuuri sighs as he steps into the night, the harsh wind stinging his face wherever the skin was left uncovered. Without Victor, Russia felt even colder than it already was, without Victor Yuuri had no one, he felt more alone than he had since he’d first come back to Hasetsu. Of course, Victor leaving was the right thing to do, but Yuuri couldn’t help but wish that Victor was here, to tell him that it was all right, that he’d do better next time. Sure, he’d qualified for the Grand Prix, but only barely. After going up against JJ and Yuri, a gold medal seemed further away than ever, how could Yuuri expect to win gold when he could barely manage bronze in this competition. 

Yuuri’s thoughts are interrupted by a shove from behind, falling to the snow-covered asphalt, looking up to see a familiar blond face looking down at him.“There you are, Katsudon, I’ve been looking all over for you,” Yuri grumbles, eyes narrowing in frustration.

“Oh, Yurio.” Yuuri sits up, he wasn’t really in the mood to deal with a fresh barrage of insults from the Russian, but it seems that Yurio wouldn’t let this opportunity to gloat about his victory pass.

“What were you doing out here? You aren’t pouting about your score are you? At least you can say that Victor’s wasn’t here, but I scored a personal best and still lost to JJ, you have no right to feel worse than me right now.” Yurio scowls, looking the older man over before tossing him a brown paper bag. “It’s almost your birthday right? Take these.”

Yuuri peels it open, pulling out one of the Pirozhki, taking a hesitant bite.“This has rice and egg in it.” 

“It’s a katsudon pirozhki, my grandfather made it!” Yuri’s face flushes slightly as he smiles, offering a hand to pull the older man off the street. Yuuri groans as he climbs to his feet, still sore from skating, and getting shoved to the ground didn’t help much either. “So where are you going now, Katsudon?”

“Oh uh- back to Victor’s apartment, I guess. He gave me the address-”

“Come on, you’re in Moscow, the greatest city in the world, and you just got your spot in the Grand Prix, why won’t you live a little? Everyone else is exploring the city.”

“It’s not like I know anyone here, I don’t even speak Russian...” 

“Idiot!” Yuri slaps him across the back of his head. “I was inviting you to come with me, Victor told me to look after you while he was gone, and I’m not just going to let you mope around at his awful apartment all night.” He grabs Yuuri’s arm, practically dragging him down the street.

“H-hey I have a flight tomorrow,” Yuuri manages to get out, stumbling behind the blonde.

“Exactly, tomorrow. It won’t kill you to relax a bit, come on!” Yuuri sighs, watching Yurio set off away from the rink, looking expectantly over his shoulder, maybe it wouldn’t be a bad idea to try to distract himself from the pressure of competition for the night. 

Yurio leads Yuuri towards a market that he’d gone to when he was younger, talking excitedly about the city. “Victor might talk up Saint Petersburg, but trust me, it’s shit compared to Moscow.” 

“Why? It seems alright to me.” 

“Ugh, it’s got shit food, no culture, and the goddam seagulls are all over the place, not to mention that city worships Victor even more than the rest of Russia. Back when he lived there he couldn’t walk half a block without someone walking up and asking Victor for a photo, it was pathetic.” Yuri spits out the words, kicking a chunk of ice as he walks. 

“You have your fans too, you know,” Yuuri remarks, looking down at the younger man. 

“I never said they were any better, but at least they have good taste,” he grumbles. 

“Are you insulting my taste?” Yuuri smiles, feigning offense. 

“It could be better,” Yurio smirks, looking up to meet Yuuri’s eyes.

“What, you want me to become one of your angels?” 

“If it means you’ll stop kissing the ground Victor walks on, I’d see it as an improvement.” Yuri kicks the chunk of ice harder, shattering it. They walk in a comfortable silence together for a few blocks, the fresh snow muffling the sounds of the city. As they near the market, more pedestrians crowd the sidewalks, pushing them closer together and stopping their progress. Yuuri can feel the younger man’s small frame pressing against his, the contact lingering for a few moments before Yuri starts to push through the crowd, exchanging a few harsh words in Russian as they reach the open air market. 

Soft light fills the streets, the sounds of a bustling market float through the air, the air filled with the overlapping scents of warm food floating from numerous stalls. Yuuri looks around, lost in the wave of sensation before he feels a soft tug at his jacket. 

“Come on, Katsudon, I didn’t bring you all the way here just to watch you stare off into space, let’s look around.” Yurio stays close, never fully breaking contact as they look around the market. They stop at a few stores, Yurio picks up a few souvenirs for his family and himself and scoffs at a stall selling posters of Victor. After they’ve gone through what seems to be an endless procession of shops Yurio insists they stop at a vendor known for something called Chebureki, despite Yuuri’s protests.

“Come on, you’re in a new country, it’s rude not to try some of the food.”

“I’ve had Russian food, besides I already had a Pirozhki.”

“Stop being stupid, one night isn’t going to ruin your chances at the Grand Prix, besides, I’m your only real competition anyways and I’m eating the same stuff.”

“I-I guess, sure.” 

Yurio exchanges a few words in Russian with the owner of the stall, exchanging a few bills and grabbing a package with a few warm dumplings in it. They wander for a few minutes, finding a small area of quiet a block away from the market and brushing the snow off a bench, Yurio sits down next to Yuuri, opening up the small box on his lap.

“How much was that? I can pay you back…” Yuuri speaks cautiously, hoping Yurio won’t object.

“I don’t remember, and I’m too tired to do math, just consider it another gift” 

“T-thank you, but really, Victor gave me plenty of rubles before he-”

“Ugh- I know how rich that asshole is, you don’t need to tell me” Yurio snaps, kicking up some of the snow, the white powder sticking to his sneakers.

“That’s not what I was trying to say- I just don’t want you to feel like you have to take care of me just because Victor asked you to”

“You really think I’d go to all this trouble just because Victor asked a favor of me? He still owes me one for ditching me, and making me go all the way to Japan. I just wanted to make sure you didn’t get lost or something”

“Me?” Yuuri is taken aback, Yurio had never seen 

“Can’t beat you if something happened to you before the grand prix even starts, can I? Just eat your dumplings.” Yurio shoves the dumpling into Yuuri’s hand. The older man takes a tentative bite, causing juices to spray out, spattering his coat. Yurio laughs, wiping the grease off Yuuri’s jacket with a napkin. “That happens, but they’re worth it, right?” 

“Mhm.” Yuuri nods, taking another bite, “It tastes really good!” 

“Of course it is! You think I’d let you get out of here without giving you something better than whatever slop Victor has you eating.” Yurio smiles, picking up another dumpling. 

“I have to watch my weight during competition” Yuuri smiles, taking another bite “But thank you Yuri, I appreciate it.” Yurio blushes lightly, looking away from Yuuri as they finish up the food, Yurio stands, brushing the crumbs off his jacket. He offers a hand to Yuuri, pulling him to his feet. The touch lingers for a few seconds longer, before Yurio pulls his hand away. “It’s getting pretty late…” Yuuri breaks the silence eyes locked on the younger man

“What, is it past your bedtime already?” Yurio smirks, chuckling softly.

“I have a flight tomorrow, I can’t just stay up all night.”

“Ugh- fine, I’ll get a taxi back home then.”

“Are you sure? If you want to stay over at Victor’s apartment I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

“That would be nice, thank you.” Yurio’s voice softens, for the first time he seems unsure, choosing his words carefully.

They walk a few blocks back towards the rink, Yuuri leading Yurio upstairs and into Victor’s apartment. He opens the door, flicking on a light to reveal the large, open flat. “Of course Victor’s second apartment would be the size of my fucking house.” Yurio scoffs, kicking off his shoes and brushing some of the snow off his jacket, face flushed red from the cold.

“Makachin didn’t like any of the cheaper places apparently.” Yuuri shrugs, peeling off the top few layers of his clothing.

“Ugh, him and that damn dog, I would say he acts like he thinks it’s his son but I don’t think most parents would spoil their kids that much.” Yurio flops onto the couch, sighing as he looks over to Yuuri. 

“You can insult Victor if you want, but leave her out of this.” Yuuri sits next to Yurio looking at him with a mock stern expression, both of them staring at the other until they break into laughter. As the laughter dies down an odd tension fills the air, Yuuri becomes very aware of how close he’s sitting to the Russian, how neither of them is moving away, how uncharacteristically kind Yurio had been all night-

“So uh- does this dump have a shower? I didn’t get a chance back at the rink.” Yurio breaks the silence, looking away from Yuuri, as he taps his foot, muscles tense

“Uh yeah- down the hall to the right, I’ll grab you something from my luggage to sleep in.” Yuuri smiles, pushing down his confusing thoughts and focusing on making Yurio comfortable for the night. He gathers up a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, placing them in front of the bathroom before walking back to the bedroom. He sighs, pulling on his own pajamas and sitting on the bed. Yuuri opens up his phone, sending a quick text to Victor. 

“Hey Victor, I’ll be going to bed soon, I’ll be back home tomorrow night, but I’ll let you know when my flight takes off.” Yuuri sighs, putting his phone on the desk and flopping back on the bed. Maybe he should have told Victor about Yurio sleeping over, but it wasn’t that important, was it? It would seem almost wrong to tell Victor, as if letting in someone else would break the closeness that had seemed to grow between him and Yurio. After all, Yurio had only ever been angry with Yuuri when Victor was around, maybe it was best if their friendship was separate from… whatever Yuuri had with Victor. 

As he listens to the soft trickle of water coming from the shower Yuuri’s mind wanders, imagining Yurio’s bare frame beneath the water, wondering what his skin would feel like beneath Yuuri’s hands, how he would react if Yuuri walked down the hallway to join him. Yuuri shakes his head, trying to clear his mind of those thoughts. Just because Yurio was acting nicer doesn’t mean that he wants that- besides he has Victor doesn’t he? How could he even think about another man? Especially one so much younger, Yuuri needs to do the right thing tonight, sleep on the couch, wake up, and stop thinking about his friend that way.

Yuuri closes his eyes and slows his breathing, trying to clear his mind. Soon, he hears footsteps coming down the hallway. The clothes are loose, as expected, with the t-shirt almost falling off one of Yurio’s shoulders, but despite his messy appearance Yuuri still has to force himself to look away as the Russian sits next to him.

“Thanks, even if this shade of grey is ugly it beats trying to sleep in real clothing.” Yurio smiles, sitting close to Yuuri.

“N-no problem- so uh, it’s a bit late, maybe we should try getting some sleep? I’ll take the couch.” Yuuri stammers slightly, looking at the ground.

“Don’t be stupid, I’ll sleep there.” Yuri seems almost taken aback, a slight anger in his voice.

“You’re a guest, you should get the bed.”

“You’re the one who seems so concerned with sleep, you should get it, besides this is a king, it’s not like we couldn’t share it.” Yuri scoffs, gesturing behind them for emphasis, the bed takes up most of the room, with expensive silk sheets, typical extravagance for Victor. 

“I-”

“Either we share it or you get it.”

“F-fine let’s share it.” Yuuri tries his best to stay calm, but as Yurio flicks out the lights he feels his heart pounding. All he can do now is try to act normal and get to sleep as fast as possible, he crawls into the bed and turns away from Yurio, laying on the very edge of the bed, nearly falling off. 

“At least I can give Victor credit for taste, this bed is stupidly soft.” Yurio mumbles, turning to face Yuuri in bed.

“H-he knows what he likes, that’s for sure.”

“Of course, only the best for Victor, he gets medals, fame, respect, money, and the rest of us just get to fight to see who gets to ride his coattails. Fucking asshole just up and left me after making a promise, didn’t even apologize.” Yuri grumbles, curling up into the blankets, trying to get comfortable.

“I’m sorry.” Yuuri turns around, his voice quiet. He knew Yurio was angry about what happened with Victor, but he’d been so caught up in winning the Hot Springs competition, doing his best and winning the grand prix, that he hadn’t thought about how all of that may have affected Yuri. 

“Don’t apologize Katsudon, Victor being thoughtless doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy being with him. I just- Victor can be an asshole okay? He seems nice but he’ll throw you away in an instant if some other flashy prize catches his attention.”

“Is that how you think he sees me? As just another prize to win?” Yuuri’s voice is strained, anxious, his mind is racing too fast to think, maybe it was all fake, just another part of the performance, but Victor loved him, and he loved Victor, that much was true, right? But if he loved Victor so much why can’t he stop thinking about Yurio?  
“I don’t know, maybe it is true love, a fairytale ending is all he needs to cap off his perfect career after all.” Yurio spits out his words, turning onto his back to face the ceiling, moving closer to Yuuri in the process. “As long as you two are happy I should just fuck off and leave you to it.”

“Yurio- you’re a friend, I- I want you in my life. Even if I’m with Victor that doesn’t mean we can’t be friends, right?” Yuuri sits up, looking down at Yurio, struggling to put his feelings into words.

“Yura-”

“What?”

“You can call me Yura, if you want.” Yurio’s voice is soft, quiet. Sounding more vulnerable than Yuuri has heard him before.

“Yura- I really mean it, I care a lot about you, I don’t want to hurt you, I never want that” 

“Thanks Katsudon, I used to blame you for everything, but I can’t, not anymore. I can hate what Victor did to me without hating you, and if he makes you a better opponent, beating you will be even better.” Yuri smiles, sitting up, the two of them now close to each other in the middle of the bed. “Besides I can’t exactly blame him, I think anyone would fly across the world for someone like you.”

“W-what?”

“Don’t get me wrong, you can be pathetic sometimes, but you have your moments, Eros looks good on you.” Yuri grins, looking intently over Yuuri’s body. 

“O-oh- thanks Yura.” Yuuri blushes “Y-you look stunning out there- performing I mean.” Yuuri stammers, trying not to say anything that shows too much of his conflicting feelings.

“Of course I do idiot, how else do you win gold?” Yurio scoffs, making no move to distance himself from the older man. “But thanks.”

“And uh- thank you, f-for tonight I mean, you really didn’t have to”.

“You’re gonna wear that word out if you keep saying it, if Victor isn’t here you need someone to keep you from crying in another bathroom.” Yurio laughs lightly, smiling up at Yuuri.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right- but it was nice, to not have competition in between us. I … wouldn’t mind doing that again sometime.” 

“What? Going to the market? It’s not that special”

“No, I-I meant spending time with you, just the two of us-”

“O-oh” Yurio blushes, Yuuri can feel the tension between them, they’re so close, it would only require a small movement to close the distance, capture his lips in the kiss Yuuri has been wanting to give him for the last few months, whether he admitted it to himself or not. He’s tired of denying himself, pretending he doesn’t want it, not when it’s this close, he needs to know how Yurio feels about him, and needs to see if his lips are as soft as they look.

Yuuri kisses Yurio softly, clumsily pressing his face against the younger man. Yurio gasps before relaxing into the kiss, his hand brushing Yuuri’s, he tastes like the dumplings from earlier, and his lips are soft, just like Yuuri imagined, Yuuri pulls away, leaving both of them a bright red.

“If you wanted that why didn’t you say sooner? Idiot.” Before Yuuri can answer Yurio is kissing him again, nipping at his lips. Victor always kisses slowly, passionately, Yurio kisses with hunger and desperation, like Yuuri is the only thing he can think about, the only thing that matters. 

“Yura- I, I really care for you.” Yuuri pulls away, still holding the younger man close in his arms.

“M-me too, I have for a while.” 

“Since Hasetsu?”

“Since I first saw you skate.” Yurio kisses him again, pressing his body flush against Yuuri. “I haven’t been able to get you out of my head since then.” His hands start exploring the older man’s body, Yuuri lets out a sharp moan that Yurio cuts off with a kiss. “Watching you and Victor together- I can’t stand it.”

“I- He-” Yuuri stammers, trying to slow his heart. Everything feels like it’s happening so fast, but he doesn’t want it to stop, he needs to feel more of Yuri’s touch, needs more of his rough kisses. He feels Yurio’s knee pressing into his growing length, the younger man pressing a harsh kiss to his neck, biting roughly. “Aaah- Yurio!” 

“Getting so hard just from that? Does Victor not do this for you?” Yurio smirks, tracing a hand under Yuuri’s shirt. 

“N-not like this.” Yuuri gasps as he feels the younger man’s hands trace up his stomach, stopping at his nipples, roughly pulling at them. Yurio smirks as he watches Yuuri react to his touch, pushing his shirt up and beginning to kiss down his body. 

“Mind if I help you out with that?” Yurio traces a hand over the bulge in Yuuri’s sweatpants for emphasis, drawing a sharp inhale from him as he does. Yuuri nods desperately, every touch sending shocks of pleasure through his body. 

Yurio moves down, placing kisses and bites across Yuuri’s chest and stomach until he reaches the hem of Yuuri’s pants, looking up to meet his eyes. “Can I get rid of these?”

“Y-yeah.” Yuuri stammers, eyes fluttering shut as he feels Yurio slowly remove his pants, mouthing over the bulge in his underwear, the warmth of his mouth sending a shudder through Yuuri’s body. 

“Y-Yurio- please…” Yuuri begs, a hand tangling in the blonde’s soft hair. Yurio removes his boxer briefs slowly, smiling as his length is slowly revealed.

“Well now I’m even more jealous of Victor…” Yurio laughs, placing a light lick up Yuuri’s length. Smirking as Yuuri bucks up into the stimulation.”Aww- is someone getting desperate?” Yuuri whimpers in response, desperately trying to find some form of friction, some way to ease the warmth filling his body. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you…” Yuri sighs, taking the older man in his mouth, slowly enveloping his cock in one smooth motion. Yurio traces a hand up Yuuri’s body, continuing to play with his nipples as he begins to service him. Yuuri gasps, moaning as he tightens his grip on Yurio’s hair, urging him to take more and more, enjoying the sight of the smaller man gasping for air between thrusts.

“You look so good like this, Yura.” Yuuri smiles, sharply inhaling as he feels Yurio gag over the base of his cock. “F-fuck Yura- I’m getting close.” Yurio makes no move to stop, picking up the pace. Yuuri cries out, holding Yurio’s head still as he cums down the younger man's throat, smiling as he hears Yuri letting out small gasps and moans as he swallows. 

They lay together for a while, Yuuri gasping in the afterglow of the orgasm, enjoying the warmth of Yurio’s body next to his. After a few minutes Yurio breaks the silence, “So- what now?”

“I need some time- to figure things out with Victor, and with myself.” Yuuri’s thoughts feel out of control, whatever he had with Victor he just threw it away, in Victor’s own bed no less. He cares for Yurio, wants to be with him, but what would his family think- what would the world think if Yuuri just left Victor after their very public kiss, and how could Victor go on coaching him after this?

“If you don’t want me just say so.”

“N-no I do- want you that is- but there’s so much happening, and I don’t know how I feel anymore.” Yuuri starts to tear up, pulling Yurio closer, feeling the younger man embrace him as he starts to choke out sobs “I- I don’t know what to do- I’m sorry Yura.”

“Can we pretend? Just for tonight, that there’s nothing else, no Victor, no distance, no competitions, just us?” Yurio’s voice is quiet, pleading, Yuuri nods, holding Yurio close, playing softly with the boy’s hair until sleep finally overtakes him.

Yuuri wakes up the next morning with his arms full of a very grumpy Russian.

“Get off me asshole, I can’t breath.” Yurio pushes Yuuri onto his side, gumbling as he holds Yuuri in a looser embrace. “That’s better.”

“G-good morning Yura” Yuuri looks over at Yurio, smiling softly

“Yeah yeah- when are you getting out of here again?”

“Uhh, 5 hours? I should really start packing up…” Yuuri makes no move to stand, not wanting to leave the warm bed, not wanting to leave Yurio.

“Don’t let me make you late, you have a lot of practicing to do if you want to stand a chance against me in the final.” Yurio sits up, rubbing his eyes before stretching, Yuuri can’t help but smile, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Wouldn’t want to disappoint you, I know how you hold onto a grudge.” Yuuri climbs out of bed, walking to the bathroom to shower and change. After a few minutes he walks out, finding Yurio dressed back in his clothing from last night and sitting on the kitchen counter, absorbed in his phone. 

“My grandfather’s coming to pick me up soon, he got really pissy when I didn't go back home last night.” Yurio scoffs, looking up at Yuuri.

“Well you could’ve called him.” Yuuri steps over to the counter, messing with Yurio’s hair.

“Ugh- stop that, it doesn’t look this good by itself.” Yurio tries to bat away Yuuri’s hands, eventually grabbing them. “B-before I go I wanted to give you something.” He starts rifling through his jacket pockets, smiling softly.

“You’ve already given me two birthday gifts Yura, I don’t need any more.” Yuuri sighs, stepping back to look into Yurio’s green eyes.

“Not a birthday gift, just something to remember tonight with.” Yuri presses a small wooden keychain into Yuuri’s hand, the wood engraved with the skyline of Moscow. “I know you said that you needed to wait- but I just,” He sighs, frustrated “Don’t forget me Yuuri.”

“I won’t Yura.” Yuuri kisses Yurio softly, smiling before reluctantly pulling away at the sound of a knock at the door.

“That’s my grandfather.. see you at the Grand Prix then.” Yurio hops off the counter, waving goodbye as he steps out the door, leaving Yuuri alone in Victor’s apartment, with only his thoughts for company.


End file.
